


Musebox - #34 - Sing

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #34 of 50</p><p>
  <i>More than ever, I see the real you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #34 - Sing

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Kenshin said with a groan. Dawn peeked rosy over the trees as he hauled up the front porch steps. The warm morning sunlight just served to exhaust Kenshin all the more. Kennichi was right behind him, in human form and lugging a guitar over his shoulder. "I swore never again."

"Ah, it's not that bad, 'niisan," Kennichi said. "We've been out a few band members and when Yuukito is on a globe-trotting bender we need a back-up guitarist."

"You are not putting me at the front again," Kenshin pointed to Kennichi.

"Whatever, you're a better singer than I am anyway."

"That's not even possible and you know it." Kenshin unlocked the front door and swung it open. It was still early enough that most residents hadn't started to stir yet, and Kenshin envisioned himself crawling into bed next to Edward. He sighed happily, kicking his boots off.

Kennichi closed the door and frowned. "Do you hear that?"

Kenshin slid his boots out of the way and against the wall. As he crouched he frowned, catching the faint sound as well. "Yeah."

It was coming from the dining room. Kenshin raised a finger to his lips and Kennichi nodded. They crept along the hallway carefully, years of experience telling them where to put their weight to avoid the creaky old boards.

Edward had his back to the door. He was standing, leaning over the dining room table, pen in hand and scribbling something. He was singing softly, mostly under his breath. He would pause mid-lyric and scratch something out on the paper and then resume, trying different harmonies softly.

They watched silently. "I wondered where my song went," Kennichi muttered.

Kenshin thought he had recognized the tune, it was something that Kennichi had them playing earlier in the night. Edward was intent on his work and didn't seem to notice them at all, so Kenshin entered the room proper, standing behind Edward and craning his neck a little to see the pages. It was Kennichi's song, with notes written in Edward's illegible shorthand. A lot of the musical notes were crossed out, and replaced with different ones. "I didn't know you could sing," Kenshin murmured.

Edward nearly jumped out of his skin. He leaped sideways, the papers with Kennichi's song flying everywhere and Edward knocking two chairs away from the table and over. He gripped a third chair behind him, gold eyes wide in surprise.

"Gee, I think you startled him," Kennichi said, setting his guitar down. He picked up several of the loose papers. "Wow, this looks so much better." He pulled his guitar out of its case and put one foot on a chair, setting his guitar on his leg and strumming a few of the notes. "It's not nearly as choppy."

"I, of course it's not choppy," Edward said, bewildered, looking between Kenshin and Kennichi like he was waking out of a dream. "Don't you know anything about music at all?"

"Thought I did," Kennichi hummed, still strumming. "You were singing the lyrics. Let's hear'em."

Edward hesitated and looked at Kenshin, but Kenshin had picked up another sheet and glancing over it. Neither of them were looking at him, so Edward took a breath and waiting for Kennichi's guitar to get to the right point, before softly joining in.

"You've got a louder voice than that," Kennichi encouraged. Edward was starting to turn red, so Kenshin joined in, having learned the lyrics very well over the night. That seemed to give Edward courage in his voice, and they sang together. Kennichi grinned, providing the backup as they sang.

"I think," he said as they wound down. "We found our new singer."

Edward looked absolutely flustered, but Kenshin grabbed his head and ruffled his hair, grinning at Kennichi. "Can you play any instruments?" Kenshin asked the top of Edward's head, as Edward tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Not really?" Edward said, putting both hands on top of his head as if checking to make sure Kenshin hadn't stuck something there. "I've never tried."

"I'm calling Souji and Jim," Kennichi said, leaning his guitar on the table. "I'll have to bring you more songs to fix, you've got a much better ear than me."

"I, what is going on?" Edward said as Kennichi left the room.

"I think you just got drafted," Kenshin said with a laugh. "To sing in a band."

"I was just making breakfast, what is-" Edward's eyes widened comically. "BREAKFAST."

Kenshin watched Edward scramble toward the kitchen. "I thought I smelled something burning," Kenshin shook his head and glanced back down at the paper scattered all over the table. He sorted it all back into a pile, before noticing that the last piece didn't have Kennichi's handwriting on it at all. It was Edward's own song. Kenshin looked at it a moment, before putting it at the top of the pile. He couldn't wait for that one to be finished.


End file.
